Train Tracks
by CaramellYandere
Summary: Mikuo has met suicidal Rin while she lay on train tracks waiting for death. Mikuo is determined to change Rin and make her smile, even if they are strangers. ONESHOT


The teal-haired sixteen-year-old crossed the vacant street, seeing as how there was no car in sight. Tumbleweeds blew past him, rolling around the hard road slowly. Across the street was a long, somewhat still active railroad which was, like the street, empty.

The young adult was now standing still on the gray pavement as his eyes widened in shock. A person. A girl was lying on the tracks. She was only a yard away from him, and he could see her perfectly.

The girl, who was about his age, had golden, silky hair that had just reached her shoulder blades. Her hair was unkempt, filled with tangles and such, but the boy could see past that. Her eyes were the color of the blue ocean on a clear, sunny day. It reminded him of the times he would sit at the edge of the dock in a nearby harbor, staring past the transparent ocean. A stained, white ribbon lay beside the blonde girl, making her seem childish.

A jet black tube top enveloped her torso, hugging her features. Her skinny jeans were also black, making her seem like an agent or something. Her bare feet rested atop the metal tracks.

'This girl is definitely strange,' the boy, Mikuo Hatsune, thought while watching her peculiarly.

She was in the middle of maniac laughter as she waited for the train to finally take her life. But she stopped shortly after seeing Mikuo eyeing her curiously. The blonde girl raised her eyebrows and the two stayed like that for a few seconds.

"What the hell do _you_ want, creeper?" she spat, using a tone of resentment.

Mikuo knew who she was though. They went to the same high school, Crypton High School. Rin was anti-social and at the very bottom of the high school food chain. A couple of girls always bullied her, unable to admit the fact that Rin, a 'geek', was much more attractive than any other girl. But Rin had always stood her ground, staying strong. So what made her give up?

"Why?" he asked simply, attempting to stay calm.

She laughed almost half-heartedly," I guess you could say life isn't worth living anymore. I'm Rin Kagamine by the way. Ah…that's the last time I could say my name…"

The teal-haired teen rolled his eyes," I'm Mikuo Hatsune. We have at least five classes together you know!"

Rin looked into his eyes," I don't care…_Mikuo_."

Mikuo had never come across a girl so peculiar and seemingly idiotic. He stared deep into her cerulean-colored orbs and saw that Rin didn't like him at all. But he ignored that fact, determined to make her remember how good happiness felt. Maybe he could bring back that once beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N YES! I am starting a ONESHOT to get my mind off Kaito's Man Diaries a bit. I don't want to get back there for a little while. Now, as you may find, this is my first story since getting back on FF so...HURRAH! I hope this is good. My writing skills are getting rusty. So, go ahead, right after you read this, SAY IT WAS HORRIBLE. Then again, it's my first ever oneshot so yup, I gotta get better. Um... go ahead.**

**EDIT: I rewrote some parts so yeah...**

_Train Tracks/ONESHOT_

* * *

The two were standing in the middle of a deserted place, with crows cawing continuously, sending chills down either's spine. The trees lacked any leaves and twisted abnormally whilst the weeds grew in random places, starting to overwhelm the desert-like railroad. Nevertheless, the place glowed in the sunlight which seeped through the white, puffy clouds.

"You do know you're..." Mikuo bit his lip," gonna die if you stay there?"

She laughed maniacally,"Beats having some betraying mother! I'd rather die than go back there!"

_'Dumb rapist,' _Rin thought.

"I won't hurt you," Mikuo explained calmly," I don't exactly fancy touching girls."

Rin, sitting up while still on the tracks laughed," You know, if you found out your mom's new boyfriend's a complete 'mad hatter', wouldn't you wanna die because you know he already wants you dead?!"Tears were streaming down her face yet she still made what sounded like a laugh," Then there's all the freaking girls at school who shove me around just because they think I'm a threat to the entire population of _stupid _high school boys!"

"Mad hatter?" Mikuo asked quietly.

"The dude who beats you up after he drank more than he should've! He's the dude who keeps...touching you and you don't have anything to do about it! I was threatened not to call the cops!"

Rin stared at him for a moment, with a shocked look on her face," Why am I telling you this? Why the hell am I telling you about my life."

Mikuo walked slowly to her, bending over, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly," Don't die, there are people who hate you and wish you'd die, but there are also people whom you could affect greatly if you ever left this world. I've seen you before, Rin, and I know that you always find a way to get back up! Just please do that now, for the people you still care about. Taking your own life is like running away."

Rin started sobbing into his shirt as she embraced Mikuo tightly. He was shocked for a few seconds but smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

_Mom told me not to talk to strangers...but I guess sometimes it's okay to. And besides, this dude goes to my school... he does look familiar after all, _thought Rin.

Mikuo stood up after a while, picked up the stained bow lying near them, and placed it upon Rin's head. Then, he stretched his hand out to Rin. A smiling Rin took his hand and got on her feet. The teenage boy sighed in satisfaction. He had gotten her to smile.

"You know, you're pretty manipulative... kidding. Thank you, I didn't realize any of that. Thanks a lot," Rin smiled.

"No need to say thank you Rin," Mikuo laughed.

" You know, I'll never forget you Mikuo. What you told me...thanks. I guess I'll have to say goodbye. The sun's setting and I'll need to go back to my...home. But promise me that whatever happens, don't ever forget about me because I won't forget about you. Before, I thought you were some rapist or thief, so I treated you coldly. I'm sorry for acting like a bit-never mind about that. It's funny how I can have a change of heart so fast...so...promise me?" Rin said, her hands resting upon her chest.

"I promise I won't forget about you," Mikuo smiled, handing her a fist sized rock.

Rin was confused,"What?"

" Be strong. Be like this rock. Unbreakable. Don't let that guy get to you. If he ever does, come to me," Mikuo smiled warmly.

Rin returned the smile," Alright!"

Mikuo now turned serious,"I'll go with you. I'll help you with this. I go to your school you know..."

"Okay, I now pronounce you as my best friend," Rin smiled. Mikuo nodded, laughing.

They both stepped back as the sun set with a variety of beautiful colors and a train passed loudly through the tracks. A great rush of wind swept past. The two held hands and squeezed it tightly, as if afraid to let go.


End file.
